Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Vizzard99
Summary: A Short story from the perspective of a Gerudo visiting the Kingdom of Hyrule with an unlikely encounter with a certain Hylian. This is mostly a small writing prompt I made to get my writing going and did it on a request from a certain special someone.


A Promise for the Ages

***CRACK***

"AAAAAH!" A young man yelled as a tree branch snapped under his weight. A cloud of dirt kicked up around him as he hit the ground.

He was a hylian I believe. Blonde with bright blue eyes. His hair was tied back into a warrior's wolf tail and sported a blue tunic that loosely fit his body. Picking himself up, he looked back at the tree and placed his hands on his hips. Looking at the tree up and down, left and right and possibly even crooked.

He spoke no words but I could see an ounce of mischief on his face. He was planning something. Whatever it was it was bound to either be stupid, or ingenius. More than likely it was going to be both. I watched from my seat at the bench in front of the inn, Its small frame and wooden structure struggling to support me.

Some time passed, it was like watching a cucco determine whether or not to eat a bug it's found and as such ultimately took action.

He grabbed his boomerang from his satchel, held up to about eye level. Brought out his other hand and held up his thumb. Aimed at the tree, angled the boomerang, squared his shoulders and widened his stance. Pulling back his arm I could see that he was actually well toned. A few moments pass and in the blink of an eye he launched the boomerang. Almost as fast as a bolt of lightning it soared and struck the tree. The sound of splintering wood and rustling leaves as it impacted was loud enough to quiet the streets. It was mere moments before the tree dropped what the young man wanted. Apples.

Retrieving his boomerang he hastily put it away in his pouch and began to gather the apples. Placing around four in his satchel and carried one of them in each of his hands. He takes a bite out of one and seemed to savor every bite of it. A wide grin plastered on his face.

It wasn't long before people started to notice the splintered wood of the tree and he quickly made his way back to the inn. As he made his way back he stopped for a brief moment and looked at me. His eyes were unwavering, yet showed kindness. A powerful will, yet true to himself. I dropped my gaze from him and continued to watch the streets of Hyrule.

Though that did not stop him. Slowly he made his way towards me. The dirt crunching beneath his leather boots. And out of the corner of my eye I see him hold something up to me.

Its bright red colors taunting me.

"Want it?" He said. His voice was soft, yet taut. I looked over to him. He had a smile on his face with a bit of apple under his nose. In his hand was the other apple. Still pristine and red.

A few moments pass as I look to him and then to the apple. A gesture of kindness or perhaps a bargain?

"...PFT-PFT HAHAHAAHAHA!" I couldn't help but laugh. What a strange fellow. Worked so hard for his own food. Savored it himself and offered it to me. A random stranger he doesn't know.

As I begin to stand up he stretches his neck to keep his eyes trained on my own. In comparison, I had towered over him by a great bit.

"What would you like for the apple then, Hylian?" I boom over to him.

He stops for a minute and looks at the apple. Then back to me.

"Hmmmmm." He squints his eyes and begins to think. The gears in his head turning.

"Nothing." He says with a smile.

"Wha-?"I begin to question him before he cuts me off.

"It's free." He tosses the apple towards me and I caught it on a reflex.

"_An apple._" I think to myself. Where I'm from apples do not grow. Or in rarity do apples ever make it to the market. They are considered a delicacy in my village, yet are so common in Hyrule.

"You're a Gerudo right?" he says to me. His face was quizzical and there was a hint of suspicion in his voice. Arching his back he begins to stretch.

"Yes, I am." I say back to him.

"We do not have apples in my village, So i thank you for this kind gift." I hold my handout in a Hylian gesture known as a "Handshake".

He looks up at my hand and takes it in his.

"No problem, how bout next time we do a trade?" He laughs as he "shakes" my hand.

"I bring gerudo fruit and you trade Hylian fruit?" I ask.

"Yeap! If we run into each other again lets trade!" Taking a bite out of his apple his gives me a toothy smile.

_What a carefree spirit._

"Hah, I accept your trade Hylian." I laugh at him and let go of his hand.

"Great! It's a promise then!" He says as he turns around towards the city street.

He waves his hand back at me and begins to take his leave.

_How free spirited_

I take a look at the apple he gave me, held it up to my mouth and bit into it. It made a satisfying crunch as my teeth ripped into it. A crisp light texture with a sweet bountiful taste. A succulent fruit that is near impossible for a gerudo to have an opportunity to enjoy.

_The people of Hyrule truly are...Lucky_.


End file.
